linkinparkfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Letras:Numb/Encore
Yeah Thank you, thank you, thank you You’re far too kind Haha Uh, yeah Ready? Let’s go Can I get a encore? Do you want more? Cookin’ raw with the Brooklyn boy So, for one last time, I need y’all to roar Now, what the hell are you waiting for? After me, there shall be no more So, for one last time, nigga, make some noise Get ‘em, Jay Who you know fresher than Hov? Riddle me that The rest of y’all know where I’m lyrically at Can’t none of y’all mirror me back Yeah, hearin’ me rap is like hearin’ G. Rap in his prime I’m young H.O.: Rap’s Grateful Dead Back to take over the globe—now break bread I’m in Boeing jets, Global Express Out the country but the blueberry still connect On the low but the yacht got a triple deck But when you young what the fuck you expect? (yep, yep) Grand openin’—grand closin’ God damn, your man Hov cracked the can open again Who you gon’ find doper than him with no pen? Just draw off inspiration Soon you gon’ see you can’t replace him (him) With cheap imitations for these generations Can I get a encore? Do you want more? Cookin’ raw with the Brooklyn boy So, for one last time, I need y’all to roar Now, what the hell are you waiting for? After me, there shall be no more So, for one last time, nigga, make some noise What the hell are you waiting for Look what you made me do, look what I made for you Knew if I paid my dues how will they pay you? When you first come in the game they try to play you Then you drop a couple of hits—look how they wave to you From Marcy to Madison Square To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yeah) As fate would have it Jay’s status appears To be at an all-time high—perfect time to say goodbye When I come back like Jordan wearin’ the four-five It ain’t to play games with you It’s to aim at you—probably maim you If I owe you I’ll blow you to smithereens Cocksucka’, take one for your team And I need you to remember one thing (one thing) I came, I saw, I conquered From record sales to sold-out concerts So mo’fucka’, if you want this encore I need you to scream ‘til your lungs get sore I’m tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless Lost under the surface Don’t know what you’re expecting of me Put under the pressure Of walking in your shoes Caught in the undertow We’re just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is another mistake to you Caught in the undertow We’re just caught in the undertow And every second I waste is more than I can take I’ve become so numb I can’t feel you there Become so tired So much more aware I’m becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you I’ve become so numb Can I get a encore? Do you want more? (more) I’ve become so numb So, for one last time, I need y’all to roar One last time, I need y’all to roar Ver tambem Numb Collision Course Letras Category:Letras